My Apology
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Skittery can't get what he did to Olivia out of his mind. It's been three months now and she still won't give him the time of day, so a letter will have to do. If you haven't read For a Buck I Might you may want to before reading, it's short!
1. Written Apology

Well it is written in first person, thought I would try something a little different. I found first person is not really my style. However I will finish this fic. If you haven't read **For a Buck I Might** you probably should.

**My Apology**

By Morning Glory

I couldn't take it any more, how much longer could this possibly go on? It had been almost three months since I had hurt Olivia. I tried to apologize to her, but she wouldn't give me the time of day, not that I could blame her. What I had done was pretty low. She avoided me like the flu. If I walked into a room she would leave, if I sat down at the table in Tibby's she'd move, If we were in line next to each other at the distribution office, she'd go as far as to move to the end of the line.

Olivia spent less and less time at the lodging house, and I began to worry. Yeah! I began to worry about her. She had told me a couple of things about herself when we were talking and I remembered all of them. Things about some people she got mixed up with, they weren't a good crowd. Sometimes she left when I was around and wouldn't come back until really late at night when she thought I was sleeping. I had seen her coming in through the window. It would be a week or two before I would see her in the daylight again.

Sometimes I would be sitting in the bunkroom and glance over at the fire escape, seeing cigarette smoke. Instantly I would be reminded of Olivia. I would get up and check, but it wasn't her. I don't know why I cared so much, it sometime hurt to think about her.

Today I walked down the street with my papers hoisted on my shoulder as usual. I thought I would give talking to Olivia another try, apologize again. I walked to the last place I knew she had been selling, when I got there- she wasn't there! Damn it, that girl changed sellin' spots more times then I changed shirts in a week. I knew she wasn't there because she was avoiding me.

I wasn't sure any more if it was hurt, or blind hatred for me that fueled this immature game. At some point she would have to talk to me again, even if it was to tell me to get the hell out of her way. The truth was I missed talking to her; she was one of the few who would tell it like it was. There was no sugar coating it with Olivia, the truth was the truth. All of this tossed me into a grumpier mood than usual. It was uncomfortable knowing that someone disliked me as much as Olivia did. It was different when she just hated me because she hated the world and everyone in it. I even laughed at that. It was one thing to be hated just because lumped in with the rest. It was easy to brush off and laugh at, but it was different when some one hated you for something you had done. The feelings ran deeper and stronger.

I could feel the tension in my head build, realizing my forehead was creased so deeply it was causing pain. I shoved some of the unruly mop I called my hair back out of my face as I walked down the busy streets calling out headlines, humph who cared about some kittens stuck in a drain; they were probably out now any how. Livin' in a warm house with all the food and love they needed. I could feel myself growing even more bitter and pessimistic by the moment. I felt like giving up, but then I would have to find myself a comfortable park bench. And I knew for a fact that none of the park benches were comfortable. I continued to be miserable as I continued to sell. The pesky sun shining in the sky certainly didn't fit my mood; in fact it was making my mood even worse.

At last the final suit bought my last paper. I was glad to be done with it. Frankly I didn't want to do anything, but go back to the lodging house and pity myself for awhile. I couldn't take her ignoring me any more; it was driving me utterly insane now. Who knew when some one was purposely ignoring you it could really begin to irk you.

I reached the lodging house and sat down at the card table in the center of the room. Why hadn't any one put it away yet? I hated that table. That table was where it all started. Scowling I sat down taking my pocket watch out, opening I placed it on the table. I sat so I could see the door of the bunkroom, not that I was…no I was waiting for Liv.

The day dragged on. It was one of those days; you know when you're waiting for it to come to an end. The kind where you sit staring at your pocket watch and you can swear that the hands are going the wrong way. My pocket watch lay on the table in front of me, I wasn't really paying attention to it, just sitting and staring, hands resting on the table separating my chin from the wood. A couple of the guys sauntered in, but I didn't pay much attention to them either. I was thinking, thinking hard.

I needed a way to apologize to Olivia, talking wasn't going to be the way. I am pretty sure if I tried to talk to her again she'd hit me this time. Maybe that wasn't so bad, it would at least mean she was ignoring me any more. I only stopped thinking when Kid Blink walked into the room, because that's when my idea struck me, "Blink!" I shot up in my seat startling him, "You're a guy whose hurt a couple of girls before." Shoot that came out the wrong way. I watched as he rolled his eyes at me, "I didn't mean it that way Blink…I just need your help."

He paused for a couple of moments, I could tell he was thinking about if he should help me or not. Blink had heard about the bet and thought it was awful lousy of us to bet on someone's emotions like that. I am also sure that what had come out of my mouth a few moments ago didn't help. Finally he walked over to me, "Alright what?" He questioned.

I didn't waste time, "How do you apologize to someone who don't wanna listen?" I knew Blink understood what I was talking about. Blink shrugged, I hope that wasn't all that he had for me.

"Write her a note." Blink simply stated. Why hadn't I thought of that first? A note, she wouldn't have to talk to me, but she would still know that I was sorry. That was if she read it.

I heard Blink ask me why I was frowning; shaking my head I pushed back the chair up and went to search for a pencil and paper. Without thanks I headed off to start this letter. I knelt next in front of the nightstand next to my bed pulling things out of the drawer without care they dropped to the ground. There it was; I produced one dull pencil. Now I needed paper, you'd think for kids who sold newspapers there would be more paper around the lodging house. Actually now that I thought about it that didn't make too much sense. Who in the lodging house would have paper? I stood up dusting my knees and running down to Kloppman's desk. He had paper, he was always writing something.

I nearly tumbled down the stairs when I saw Olivia coming up them. I didn't know what to do. I should probably move out of her way, yeah that was a good idea. I slowed down my pace and moved off to one side. However, it didn't matter; Olivia turned around and headed out of the lodging house again. I began to wonder if I would see her again tonight. Pushing that to the back of my mind for now I continued my quest for paper. Success! Lying right out in the open there was a couple of sheets of paper.

Now to start my letter... _Olivia_, no that wasn't any good, _Dear Olivia. _Was that really any better? How did one start an apology note? I crossed out the lines a couple of times. With a sigh I decided to get back to that part later. _I am sorry…_ Could that sound any lamer? Maybe I should use the word apology, if I could spell the word. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I knew I would have to get some one to read the letter before I gave it to her. I wanted to make a good impression, I wanted her to know how truly sorry I was. I wanted to ask if we could start over, become friends again. Now all I had to do was organize that into a letter.

I sat at the desk for a couple of hours writing. The paper was a mess by the time I was finished, I could barely make out the letter and the pencil I was using was completely flat. Looking down at my work I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, when I looked up it was Kloppman, "You've put a lot of work into that." He gestured to my paper. I knew he had most likely been watching, and read what I had written.

I nodded still feeling miserable, "Can you check the spelling for me Kloppman?"

"Sure." He had that gentle caring smile on his face. It reminded me how lucky we were to have him around. He took the paper from my hands and the pencil from behind his ear correcting a couple of words. All I could do was sit and watch. As I waited on Kloppman my head would turn towards the door every time it opened, hoping it was her. It wasn't.

Kloppman laid my letter back down, "I think she'll appreciate it." He said softly and pushed a blank sheet towards me. I picked up a pen this time, pen was more permanent. I felt it would convey my feelings and thoughts much better. I just hoped that I didn't mess up. After another hour of careful printing I had finished my apology letter to Olivia. I read it over once more to be sure that I was happy with it; well it didn't matter if I would be happy with it, and Livia had to be happy with it. Folding it three times I headed back up to the bunkroom. I knew she wouldn't take it from me, so I had plans to leave it on her bunk. Hopefully she read it.

It was late now and I was tired. My emotions often drained me. I walked over to my bunk lying down. Most of the others were asleep now, but Olivia wasn't back yet. I lay on my side facing her bunk waiting for her to sneak in through the window. I could feel my eyes slowly closing, but I fought to keep them open.

Then I heard it, the sound of Olivia coming back into the lodging house. My heart started to beat quickly and loudly I couldn't hear her any more. Oh God could she hear my heart racing? I closed my eyes and took in a couple of deep slow breaths. I listened for the sound of paper. There it was, but I couldn't tell if she was reading it. I didn't dare move; I didn't want her to know I was awake. I began to wonder how she would react to the letter now. What if it made things worse? Then I heard some sniffling. I had made her cry- again. I was a terrible person. Why did I have to hurt her…it wasn't meant to hurt her. I frowned now letting the rest of my emotions drain me completely until I fell asleep. Even in my sleep I couldn't get away from what I had done. I had dreams of Olivia.


	2. Return to Sender

**My Apology**  
Return to Sender

By Morning Glory

Two could play games, and I always had to win. I was pretty sure that I was acting immature in the eyes of some, but what did I care? I didn't care what people thought about me and how I acted. I had been avoiding Skittery now for about three months. Was it really three months? I suppose it was. I wasn't sure how long I was going to continue to avoid him. At first I couldn't stand the sight of him, I would go out of my way to avoid Skittery. Sometimes I felt like I could bear to be in the same room as him, but seeing him just made me angry. I'd even go as far as to go to the end of the line when we ended up next to each other. I knew that he was sorry because he had tried to apologize a couple of times a week. I just didn't give him a chance to get out more than _Olivia I'm_ before walking away. I could see in his face and eyes that he was truly sorry for what he had done, but I wasn't ready to forgive him. I had put myself out there allowing him to get close to me. I had told myself that I wouldn't let any one get close to me. It didn't matter now, what was done was done. I didn't know how or when I would forgive him. Skittery was such a self absorbed jerk I bet he thought I only ignored him. Jack and Race were also on my list of people to ignore. I didn't ignore them as much as I did Skittery. They too had a hand in this whole thing too, but it was Skittery who took them up on the bet.

I don't know why, but Skittery was on my mind more now than he had ever been before. I hated him; I couldn't stand the sight of him. However certain things reminded me of him, like the Clementines that we seemed to have in the lodging house a lot more now. God I hated him, everything about, him from his stupid smirk right down to his ridiculous pink long johns. Why did he have to be so cute? Damn it, I did not just think that! I felt alone now. He had filled something in my life that had been missing, and now was missing again. I couldn't take it any more, I hated him, I hated him so much with the fire of a thousands suns.

Recently I had been spending less time at the lodging house. Just being around every one was frustrating me, but it wasn't hard to get on my last nerves lately. I could hear the whispers from the others about what had happened, and then I could hear the rumors going around as well. Once again I felt alone, the only friend that I had had betrayed me. I knew inside that not everyone was like that, but I didn't want to take the risk with anyone else at the moment. I however did find myself falling back into the rough crowd that I had hung around with before becoming a newsie. I don't know why I went back to hanging around with them. Maybe it was because I felt like they understood me better than others. Wow that was a lame reason. They were the ones who made me angry and bitter. I was self destructive sometimes. I didn't care what happened to me sometimes. I didn't care if one more drink would cause me to end up somewhere I wouldn't know the next morning. I had once only smoked when I something was bothering me, now I smoked all the time, maybe because Skittery was that something bothering me.

I knew it bothered Skittery when I came back late at night. He didn't know where I was, and why should he? He wouldn't understand anyways. Danny and Ralphie, they did. Don't jump to conclusions; they weren't anything more than people I hung around with. I tagged along most of the time with them, just watching what trouble they caused. Sure if we got caught I would get in trouble as well, but once again I was self destructive and I just didn't care. What were a couple of nights in the refuge? It was like being a newsie, poor accommodations, crappy food, no money, just minus the selling and space. Boy I was becoming more cynical by the moment. I would wait until I knew most of the people in the lodging house were asleep before I would return to the lodging house that was if I returned that night at all. I knew that Skittery was awake sometimes when I came back, but I tired not to acknowledge it.

I didn't hate life, I just didn't care.

Today I had gotten up earlier than usual. I wanted to get to the distribution office before Skittery. It was hindering my selling to have to go to the back of the line when he ended up next to me. I just wanted to get to the new selling spot I had found and get this day over with. I took as many papers as I was able to carry, more than I usually sold. It probably wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas in the last couple of weeks, but I needed the money. I wasn't about to ask anyone for help either. I was a strong person who stood on my own, by myself, I didn't need anyone. I probably just contradicted myself somehow, but I was in a bad mood so it didn't matter.

Damn these papers were heavy; I bet they were writing more crap that nobody cared about anyways. I struggled slightly to get them nested in one arm so I could wave one over my head like a fool. I walked out of the distribution office just two minutes before Skittery walked in. We didn't cross paths. I stood across the street watching him for a few minutes, I just needed to go and let this whole thing go.

Finally I started walking down the street again to a new selling spot I had found. It was a decent spot, right before Wall Street. I would be able to catch people before they went to school, but I wasn't in the way of the people who sold there. Well technically, I wasn't in the way.

I mindlessly sold my papers and the stack slowly dwindled. The day dragged on much like that trolley strike a couple months back. I didn't pay attention to the people that I sold to, and I wasn't paying attention to the people who walked passed me. Suddenly I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder, I turned around quickly ready to punch the jerk in the face, but it was Danny.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I was not in the mood to put up with him today. I never was in the mood to put up with him. I found it odd that he was here now, during the day. I was pretty sure he slept all day and got up to suck blood at night, but apparently I was wrong this time. I wasn't wrong about much that I concluded about him.

"You're going to be there tonight." I could feel the warm breath in the side of my neck and it sent shivers down my spine, they weren't the good kind either, "Do you understand?" Danny hissed launching right to the point.

I nodded, but that wasn't enough his tightened his grip a little and hissed the words _do you understand?_ Again in my ear, "Yeah I understand." I said to him, even though the tone of my voice was reluctant. He gave my arm one last hard squeeze before walking off.

I gave a heavy sigh. I hadn't intended on hanging around with those bums tonight. I could only imagine what they had planned. It was probably some ploy that they needed a girl for, god knows I was the only one willing to put up with their bullshit. I was pretty sure that was because I just needed something to do, it wasn't like I even liked these guys. I rubbed my arm and walked down the street a bit more selling the last of my papers.

I finally reached the lodging house; I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. Apparently I had plans made for me for tonight. I could have always said no, but I was sure that would have just landed me with a black eye or a bloody lip. I stepped inside the lodging house without saying anything to anyone. As I started up the stairs I ran into Skittery, well not literally. He looked as if he had been in a rush for something important. I glanced at his face trying to read it quickly so he wouldn't know what I was. I saw his feet move to one side of the stair case, instead of going up to the bunkroom I just turned around heading back out of the lodging house. Why did I just do that? I shouldn't let him being there rule over my life. Once more I felt my shoulders droop as I let out a sigh. I walked down the street looking for somewhere to go until I had to meet with Danny and his goons tonight.

I spent the next couple of hours down by the harbor just walking and thinking. Everything turned back to Skittery. Maybe it was just better if I forgave him. I bet it would make me feel better to forgive him too, but I wasn't too sure if I was ready to do that.

"I want you to get Willie to come back here with you." Danny explained to me, "The guy owes us a lot of money, and now he's going to pay."

I didn't like the sound of that, knowing these guys Willie was going to pay with his life. Now was it. I needed to say no. If I said no I worried that they wouldn't just let me leave. I nodded once more, that's all I seemed to be able to do around these guys. Danny knew that Willie was fond of me and wanted to use that against him.

"We'll be waiting in the alley way for you. Just make it look like you two are gonna have a little fun." He gave me a wink, I wanted to puke.

Without saying anything to the boys I left. I walked casually down the street, just until I was out of view. Then I did it. I ran back to the lodging house instead of to see Willie. I wasn't going to do anyone's dirty work. Now all I had to do was avoid Danny and Ralphie for the next couple of days. What had I gotten myself into? My life was one problem after another now.

I climbed up the fire escape quickly, like I did most nights. I knew the bunkroom in the dark pretty well. It was the same as the day time. I slipped into the window and couldn't see anything. I could hear the mumbling of the sleep talkers, and the snoring of others as I made my way over to the bunk.

There it was-- a note. I had to give the guy props, he was persistent. I was almost a hundred percent that the note came from Skittery. No one ever wrote me. I picked it up turning the note over in my hands a couple of times. Sitting down I unfolded it, it was dark in the bunkroom except for the moonlight filtering into the room. I leaned towards it putting the sheet of paper in the line of the light. I could tell that Skittery had put a lot of time into the letter, everything that was written….I just couldn't explain it. I could feel a lump rise in my throat as I reread it for a second time. The tears freely flowed down my cheeks splashing on my hands and the paper. I looked up and towards Skittery in his bunk. I wished he was awake right now, but I was sure he was sleeping. I opened my mouth to whisper out his name, but nothing came. Besides tomorrow was another day, he'd still be here.

I kicked off my shoes and lay down in my bunk. Right about now Danny would be figuring out I wasn't coming back. It was a good thing he didn't know where the lodging house was. I held the letter that Skittery wrote me in my hand. No one had ever written me a letter, let alone an apology letter. _To a friend, from a friend_, I had never had a friend before. It made me feel kind of good to know that some one thought of me as a friend even though I had to be one of the most miserable people to be with. I could feel the sleep taking over my body as I curled up tighter, a few stray tears slipped down my cheeks. I still had the letter in my hand as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. To a Friend, From a Friend

My Apology

To a Friend, From a Friend

By Morning Glory

To a friend, Olivia,

I hope you forgive me and, please, read this letter till the end. I just wanted to say how very sorry I am; all I want is to tell you that I made a big mistake when I decided to take Jack and Race up on the foolish bet. I have had 3 long months to think about what I had done, and this apology is long over due.

I know I did wrong, but believe when I say that I made a mistake. When I made the bet I didn't know you very well at all. I hadn't taken the time to do so. You are an amazing person to be around once you get through the tough exterior. I want you to know that I have learned for my mistake.

I know you must be upset still and I can perfectly understand why. I'm aware of the extent of my mistake. I understand the sad and hurtful situation I put you in because of what I did. My mistake was inappropriate and I directed it towards the person who least deserved it. I never meant to let it go that far.

I trust you have a big heart and I honestly hope you will be able to give me a second chance at being your friend. I promise you on everything I own, my very being that I will be a better friend to you. I will never hurt you again.

I understand if you still don't forgive me, I know if it were me I would have a hard time doing the same, but you aren't like me. You have a kind soul and I hope you'll give me that second chance. I cherish our friendship and hope that we can talk again soon.

Your friend,

Skittery

I couldn't stay asleep that night. I couldn't get the thought of Olivia crying again because of me out of my head. She was in my dreams as well, what did this girl have over me that I couldn't just stop thinking about her?

After tossing and turning over in my bunk a couple of times I decided to get up. I swore I had felt Bumlets below me kick the bottom of the bunk as a warning to stop all my movement. I sat on my bunk looking down towards Olivia, who was sleeping. I noticed that the letter was still in her hand. At least she hadn't shredded it to pieces or crumpled it up tossing it across the bunkroom. I took this as a sign of hope, maybe I shouldn't though. Olivia thoroughly confused me. Maybe, just maybe I felt that she could find it in her heart to forgive me. It had taken me a couple hours to write the letter. I pulled from everything that a girl had ever told me they liked to hear from guys. Not that I talked to too many girls. But when I was around Medda's sometimes I heard the girls talking about how lousy some of their boyfriends were, so maybe I borrowed a couple of things. The apology was still heartfelt and thoughtful, wasn't it?

I heard Kloppman's heavy footsteps up to the bunkroom, soon every one would be awake, and the chaos of the morning would begin. I was half hoping that Olivia would have been u at the same time I was. I wanted to talk to her while it was quiet, no one shouting to get a move on it, or shoving into you to get by.

Before the door opened I slipped down off my bunk and started to make my way to the washroom. I was thinking whether I should seek out Olivia, but she had made it obvious over the last three months that she didn't want me around. Plus I didn't want to seem over baring and pushy. Maybe I would let her come find me if she wanted to talk. Now I began to wonder if she would come talk to me first. Girls were so confusing. This whole apology thing was so confusing. Sometimes I over thought things, and this was one of those times.

Kloppman walked through the door and started to call out my name, but he saw I was awake already, then moved on to the next sleeping newsie until. I headed into the washroom now to start another long day of selling papers with rotten headlines. I wasn't even going to pretend to be enthusiastic in selling today.

I pulled my suspenders up over my pink long johns, and then washed my face quickly. I kept glancing over towards the bunkroom. I finished quickly. Yawning and stretching my arms above my head I walked out of the washroom right smack into Olivia. I stumbled back putting my arms down quickly. I looked down at her noticing the note tucked in her hip pocket. I held a smile back.

"Watch where you're going." Olivia said to me, her voice was soft. I could see a small hint of a smile on her face, or what could have been a smile. Did this mean she had forgiven me? I sure hoped it did, these were the first words that she had spoken to me in a couple months now.

I stepped to the side to let her into the washroom. I caught her arm lightly careful not to startle her; last thing I wanted was to get punched in the face this early in the morning, "I'm sorry." I said softly.

Livia looked up at me and nodded, "I know, see you at the distribution office." I couldn't believe it; she was actually talking to me again. Hopefully when I met her at the distribution office she wouldn't just blow me off. She wasn't like that was she? She wouldn't do that not after I wrote that letter to her. Now I began to over think the situation again. I pulled on my button up shirt and roughly placed my gray cabby hat on my messy mop of hair. I was in a bad mood now, even though I knew I shouldn't be.


	4. Boiling Points

**My Apology**

**Boiling Points**

By Morning Glory

It was too early to wake up as Kloppman called out my name. My heart jump-started, I felt like I only had just gotten to sleep. It was a rough night's sleep, just like every night before. I looked at the note in that was still in my hand, before tucking it into my hip pocket, as I stood up. I pushed the mass of brown hair back from my face, combing my hand through the ratty mess.

I had an uneasy feeling this morning, but contributed it to the lack of sleep I had been getting. However I knew it the back of my mind that it really had to do with Danny and Ralphie. I knew that at some point I was going to have to deal with what I had done last night, you don't exactly cross a gang and get away with it.

Sleepily, I made my way over into the washroom, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. Sometimes I hated being a newsie. Well most of the time I hated it, there just wasn't anything else I was good at. Deep into my thought I walked right into Skittery. I stumbled back a couple steps, losing my voice as well. Just say something Olivia, he wrote you that note, you know he is sorry and you know you forgive him. After a few awkward moments of staring at each other, "Watch where you're going." I muttered, but with a half smirk on my face. I could have smacked myself for saying that, I couldn't have thought of something better like, I forgive you?

Then he said, "I'm sorry." I knew he was sorry, it had been three months and he was still trying to let me know he was sorry. Part of me felt a little bad for not accepting his apology earlier.

"I know, see you at the distribution office." Those my last words to Skittery before he left the washroom. I was pretty sure that he didn't know that I had accepted his apology; I had a real round about way of showing it. I knew that I should be happier, things were finally starting to look up for me, but I wasn't happy at all.

I just couldn't stand being in the bunkroom and washroom with every one else pushing and shoving. They had no respect for personal space. Not that there was enough room in the lodging house for personal space. I shoved past Mush knocking him back into the wall. I pulled my cabby hat hard onto my head, and then headed out to the streets. My struggle this morning caused me to be late to the distribution center.

All I could do was think about Skittery's letter, the look on his face in the morning as we stood in the doorway of the washroom. I knew he was honest with what he wrote, even swore never to hurt me again on everything he owned. No one ever cared about me at all. I could feel my forehead wrinkling as I walked and thought about him. I didn't know how to react to having someone actually care about me. It was not something I was used to at all. Not even my own family cared about me when I was younger. Danny pretended to care, but that I knew wasn't real at all. Skittery was genuine in caring for me.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed the crack in the sidewalk as I walked tripping I felt two strong arms grab me from behind. I was thankful to whom ever it was, but when they didn't let me go I was irritated. At first I thought it was one of the newsies trying to be funny, who ever it was they were going to wish that they didn't do that. I curled my fingers into a fist ready to soak whoever it was. As I made my move to spin around the person arm quickly coiled around my waist pinning my arms down, dragging me backwards. I knew instantly that it wasn't a newsie; it had to be Danny or one of his goons. I knew just by the way they always smelled of alcohol. I wasn't panicked yet. I could still hold my own against one of them, hopefully there was only one of them, "Did you really think you'd get away with it?" He hissed in my ear, I knew it was Danny. He usually got close to me when he spoke. I hated any one being close to me, especially Danny.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said promptly my body tensed a little as the darkness of the alley swept over us. He squeezed his arm around me tighter for a moment then spun me around slamming me hard up against the wall. I could feel the breath leave my lungs. His other hand seized the underside of my chin holding it tightly so I'd have to look at him.

"You were supposed to bring that lousy no good son of bitch to us Olivia!" He shouted I could see the anger in his eyes and face, "Now he's on to us. Some one has to pay and since it ain't gonna be him; it might as well be you."

The fact that he didn't brandish a weapon worried me more than if he had. This meant that he had other plans of making me pay. I almost preferred to see the flash of a blade, "It isn't gonna be me." I spat at him. I moved to kick him, but his lower body pressed against me, his leg pinging mine to the wall.

"I think it is." His let go of my face quickly grabbing my arms raising them above my head. I didn't give in I put up a fight, but he was stronger. Of course he was, he was the leader of his gang, he had to be. His free hand went straight to the buttons on my shirt. I swallowed hard, squirming under his weight hoping by some miracle I would get free.

Skittery's POV

I felt like a fool, she had said she would meet me at the distribution office, but she hadn't shown up. I quickly asked the man passing by what time it was, I had been waiting for her for twenty minutes. I had been duped by her. She was probably somewhere having a good laugh at my expense. Why had I been such a fool to think she would actually forgive me? And I took the time to write that note pouring my heart into it. Whatever, that was the last time I would let a girl get to me like that.

Shoving off the wall outside of the distribution office, I made my way towards my selling spot. I couldn't afford to waste any more time on that girl. I tucked my papers under my arm and placed a cigarette between my lips, without lighting it. Stalking down the street I found myself backtracking towards the lodging house. I knew it was because of her even I didn't care about her any more, not after this. She was out of my mind for good.

I looked down now, watching my feet as I walked, trying to concentrate on them and not her. Ah! She drove me insane; I could even hear her voice as clear as the day. Wait, I wasn't going insane it _was_ her voice. I looked up from my shoes, now scanning the surrounding streets to see if I could find her. There weren't very many out at the time. I took the cigarette from my lips tucking it behind my ear; keeping a tight hold on my precious papers as I quickly made my way towards the sound of the arguing voices.

My head jerked towards the right I saw the shadows of two figures in the alleyway. I dashed across the street. Then I saw Olivia pinned up against the wall, a large goon pressing himself up against her, the top buttons of her shirt undone. I had reached my boiling point; this guy had just pushed me to it, it made my blood boil to see Olivia in a position like that, "Get the hell off her!" I shouted, clutching the guy's arm tightly as I yanked him back. I must have surprised him, because it had been easier than I expected to get Olivia free, almost too easy.

I watched as Livia sank down to the ground, her hands clasping the top of her shirt shut. I could see the fear in her eyes; it wasn't something I was used to seeing. She moved towards me trying to get out of Danny's way.

Next thing I felt was Danny's fist connecting with my cheek bone, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I stumbled back a couple paces rubbing my cheek as a searing pain shot through it, but it didn't take long for me to regain my composure, "Someone you wish you'd never met." I stepped forward, out of my mind with anger. I don't know what took over me; I was so livid that any one who crossed my path at this moment would feel my wrath. As he stepped forward knocking the papers out of my arm, I grabbed the jerk by the shirt and sent right hook into his nose, hearing it crack, simultaneously feeling the pain in my own hand.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted as the blood ran from his nose. I didn't care how messy this got, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"No, you're gonna leave Olivia alone!" I shouted with such rage, "I never want to see you around her again!" I accented each word with a blow to Danny, to make sure he got the idea. I wasn't kidding, I meant business. There was blood everywhere now, but I wasn't done with him. My fist connected with the guy's stomach causing him to double over. Then my knee made its way upwards smashing into his chin, I could hear his teeth cracking. Sure the guy managed to get one or two swings in, but I was too angry to even realize the pain.

I was done with the guy, I shoved him back into the alley way. It was a bloody mess. The two of us, the blood belonged mostly to the other guy. My temper was still up. I turned around and faced Olivia, "What is wrong with you?" I snapped, "You could of gotten yourself-- " I choked on my own words. I didn't even want to think of what could have happened to her. She didn't even look up at me as she sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said to her for the second time today. I wiped my bloody hands on my pants, and then offered it to her.

Olivia's POV

I couldn't believe I had ended up in this situation. I felt exposed, weak, vulnerable, all feelings that I couldn't handle. I never really knew these feelings before. I just wanted to die right there. Everything happened quickly. I didn't even know what was happening as it went on. I felt Danny's weight lifted off of me; I knew that it was my chance to get out of the way. I pulled my shirt closed tightly; he had taken a few of the buttons off. I didn't want any one to see me like this.

I don't know what happened, I couldn't leave the alley. Not with Skittery up against Danny, what if something happened to Skittery? Then I saw how angry Skittery was. I had never seen him that mad before, ever. I could hear the sound of Danny's nose breaking and winced a little. I looked away as Skittery pounded Danny, the blood dripped from what seemed to be everywhere. Then it ended as abruptly as it began. Skittery had won against Danny, something I had never seen any one ever do before.

I watched as Skittery turned with fury towards me. I shrank back feeling like a small child being scolded. I didn't have an answer for him, it was my fault. What had just happened in the alley, I knew was my fault and no one else's. It was part of my self destructive behavior.

I didn't argue or refuse accepting the extended hand. I stood up, still holding my shirt closed, "Skittery, thank you." I owed him more then just a thank you, but I didn't know what yet. He just nodded; I could see his breathing slow as he calmed down.

"Let's get back to the lodging house, we're both a mess." Skittery said to me. With out another word he collected his papers at the end of the alley before he turned leading me back to the lodging house.

When we got back everyone was gone from the lodging house. I was glad; there would be too many questions. Skittery didn't say anything to me, walking straight to the washroom. I wasn't sure what to say to him, I decided not to bother him. I'd let him come to me. I pulled on a new shirt before Skittery walked out buttoning it quickly. I sat heavily on my bunk.

Ten minutes later the washroom door clicked open and Skittery walked out in clean clothes. He tossed the bloody ones next to his bunk, and then walked over to my bunk sitting next to me, "Ya got a real good shiner there." I couldn't believe I had just pointed that out. Was I completely unable to think of something to say to him that wasn't lame? I saw him grimace as he touched the darkening bruise on his face.

Skittery gave a small laugh and shook his head at me, Then he said, "A million shiners is worth one good friend."

I took his hand lightly into mine giving it a light squeeze, "I hope I can count you as my friend." I looked up at Skittery with a smile, feeling as if everything would be alright again.


End file.
